


I got my Wishmas

by ThePadawan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePadawan/pseuds/ThePadawan
Summary: Years after graduation, Team RWBY are living together as girlfriends and celebrating Christmas.Pure domestic Pollination fluff for Christmas 2020. Merry Christmas everyone :).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	I got my Wishmas

Blake tried to nudge the door closed behind her, trying to keep out as much of the cold air outside as possible. Both arms loaded with grocery bags, she barely managed, a bag of cocoa powder precariously balanced on top threatening to fall.

Carefully setting down the bags, she sighed and stretched, finally free of the load on her shoulders. Her scarf quickly joined the others on their respective hooks in the warm mudroom. If Blake started leaving her clothes in a haphazard pile like Yang did, Weiss would be even more anxious than the season already warranted for her.

Even team RWBY’s first christmases together after graduation were still full of melancholy for Weiss. Either they reminded her too much of the traditions the Schnee family formally practiced, or they were so full of the unknown that her anxiety kept her from enjoying herself.

But now, age 25, a more relaxed, and dare she say it, domestic Weiss happily greeted Blake, coming in from the kitchen. A waft of the spicey smell of christmas baking followed her.

“Oh thank God. Let me help you with those”, she said, taking one of the bags. “I underestimated the amount of cocoa we go through, once again.”

Blake wrinkled her nose. “Well, you know how Ruby gets. I’ll just stick with tea, thank you very much.”

Weiss grinned. “Oh? So you’re saying the jar of chocolate marble cookies has just been getting emptier all on its own, then?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”, Blake replied, looking everywhere but at Weiss.

“Oh, come here, you doofus.”, Weiss sighed, wiping her hands on her festive apron. She reached her hands up around Blake’s neck and leant up to kiss her.

Blake smiled, reaching around Weiss’ hips to hold her steady. “Welcome Home to you too”.

“Now hush, go distract the others so I can finish these”, Weiss replied through a light blush, waving towards a sheet of baked, but yet un-iced, cookies. “I think they waited for you to come back to hang the final decorations on the tree.”

Blake grinned and nodded, leaving Weiss to her floury kingdom.

\---------

The usually spacious living room was filled to the brim with Christmas spirit. There were garlands above the door frames, the TV was playing a looped recording of logs burning in a fireplace, and a soft tinkling of background music was coming from the speakers.

The only thing missing was the mistletoe. But after the incident involving a semblance-enhanced Ruby and Weiss holding a tray full of hot turkey, they all agreed that it was better to err on the side of caution for once.

And it wasn’t like they needed the excuse to kiss anymore, anyway.

True to Weiss’s words, the two sisters were busy around the tree, sorting through a mix of ancient and new-ish boxes of ornaments. Some of the boxes were close to falling apart from age. Those were the ones labelled in Taiyang’s scrawly handwriting, and holding the more traditional baubles and handmade decorations.

Others were purchased just after they had all moved in together, with both Weiss and Blake happy to join in the tradition. After all, bickering about what bauble had to go where was half the fun of decorating.

Ruby was the first of the two to spot Blake. Dressed in a fluffy red sweater with way too many reindeer faces, she jumped up, arms poised for a giant hug.

“Blaaaaaaaake! Finally!”

She carefully stepped between boxes, hopping over several, before finally landing gracefully in Blake’s waiting arms.

At least, that’s how she would later describe it. She definitely would never “stumble like a young deer and nearly fall on her face”.

Thankfully, agile as ever, Blake happily caught the young huntress, and swung her around to break her momentum. “Hi there”, she mumbled, with the wind knocked out of her.

Ruby, with rosy cheeks and great enthusiasm, hugged her close to her chest, tucking her head below Blake’s, who in turn leant down to kiss the top of her head.

Another set of hands reached around from behind Blake, hugging her around the waist with warm hands.

“Missed you”, Yang whispered into her ear, holding her close.

Blake closed her eyes, just enjoying the warmth, sandwiched between her two partners.

She would have stayed there forever, if there wasn’t a weird poking sensation in her back. Disentangling herself from the hug as best she could, she turned around to face Yang.

“What. Is that.”, she deadpanned, pointing at the garish multicolored monstrosity Yang was wearing.

“Great, isn’t it?”, Yang exclaimed, jumping up and down, sending the dozens of little bells attached to her sweater bouncing and ringing brightly.

Between following the movement with her eyes, and the annoying sound offending her sensitive ears, Blake found her feelings hard to pin down either way.

Ruby meanwhile, now hanging onto Blake’s back, only snorted. “I still can’t believe that worked on Weiss.”, she grumbled.

“Speaking of bells, I hear I’m supposed to help you two with decorations?”

\-------

With the baubles hung after the usual amount of bickering and teasing, the tree sat in the corner of the room, dressed to the nines.

Even Weiss had joined them in between baking, keeping them topped up with hot cocoa and admonitions to keep Ruby away from the still-warm gingerbread.

With that all said and done, the four of them settled down on the giant couch.

It had been hard to find a couch that would seat the four of them, liable as they were to form a giant cuddle pile.

Still, they had all agreed it had been all worth it in the end for occasions just like these.

Yang was at the center seat, Blake on her right, leaning onto her, one knee crossed over her right leg.

Blake’s arm was free to reach across to Weiss, who had similarly claimed Yang’s left side, her head nestled on Yang’s chest, one hand free to hold Blake’s.

Finally, Ruby was behind Weiss, holding her close while coming down from her sugar high.

With their closeness, and the wave of heat their space heater Yang was giving off, they were as comfy as could be.

“Sooooo”, Yang started.

“Please don’t tell me you have to pee”, replied Weiss, clinging on harder.

Yang snorted. “Nah. I was just thinking…”

“Uh oh. That’s new.”, Blake said, grinning.

“Sssh”, Yang hushed her, putting the index finger on her free hand on Blake’s lips.

“I was thinking… we should do this more often.”

“What, Christmas?”, Ruby mumbled. “I’m all for it.”

“No you doofus”, Yang replied, trying with no luck to swat her with her left hand. “I meant… just the four of us, hanging out together, doing nothing.”

The four of them quietly lay there, contemplating her words.

“Or, you know…”, a sleepy Ruby replied, nibbling on Weiss neck. “..doing  _ something _ .”

Weiss softly giggled. “I’m all on board.”

“Carry me on, my noble steed”, she demanded, swinging herself onto Yang’s lap completely.

Now holding Weiss in a princess carry, Yang disentangled herself, moving towards their shared bedroom.

Blake watched them, then looked over to find Ruby pouting at her.

She laughed and picked her up gently, too.

“Come on. Let’s celebrate Christmas.”, she said, smiling at nothing in particular.


End file.
